Dededetour
Dededetour (The name of which is a pun on the word detour) is the Extra Mode of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is akin to the Meta Knightmare extra mode for Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, in the fact that it is the same stages as played by Kirby, with a new playable character, King Dedede. Gameplay Dedede plays like a modified hammer ability. Since he can't use other powers, he has added abilities and slightly more power. For cutting ropes and hitting distanced enemies with an aimed attack, he must simply charge his hammer. When released, will send out a laser-like red arrow attack. This is assumed to be the same red effect as the shockwave attack, which is used when using the hammer on the ground at full health. For melting ice, the hammer flip is still intact from every other version of this power. The dash tornado attack is also intact, and has the ability to put out flame blocks. It is otherwise the same. There are several added features to this mode, apart from the added character. The first is a time attack, which counts up through the level, which there are 6 of, like the regular game. All the levels in a single world (Minus the Hypernova segments.) are compiled together into one level. The time attack also adds shortcuts, which allow you to skip to later levels in the world, or a later segment if one is found in a longer stage. The black holes from previous Kirby levels return for this, and can be found in some of the locations that originally contained Sun Stones. If they weren't hidden in a separate room, and are in the direct path of the level, the Sun Stone is replaced by a 1-Up, which is the most common. As a separate feature to the time attack, there is also a difficulty boost in the form of a lack of health items. There are very few, and there are only Maxim Tomatoes before bosses, and in some of the harder stages. As another part of the difficulty boost, every boss and mid-boss is in its DX form. This adds more difficulty to each battle, whether by being faster, harder hitting, or having different attacks added on. These are the same ones Kirby will be fighting in The True Arena later on. Other Changes *As mentioned, the levels have been edited to remove things that Dedede can't pull off. *Carry Dees go faster than usual. *Kirby's stars have been replaced by shiny, multicolored Dedede logos. Values have not changed. There also seem to be more of them, as they appear after end of stage mid-bosses, which there are also a few more of. *With the replaced Sun Stones, there are actually more 1-Ups than healing items, which may remove a bit of difficulty. *As mentioned before, The stages are compiled into one level, and the player receives a ranking and clear time at the end of the stage. They also get to save the game. *It is assumed that the story is slightly different, as there is no dialogue, it is hard to tell. *After Queen Sectonia DX, which is not preceded by Masked Dedede (For obvious reasons.), is defeated, the Mirror, from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror appears, and creates Shadow Dedede. He is a more aggressive form of Masked Dedede/ Masked Dedede's Revenge. He attacks much more rapidly, and at half health, becomes a more aggressive Masked Dedede's Revenge. He shatters at the end of the fight, and Dedede enters the Mirror. (Note: It is actually visible that this takes place after Kirby's battle, as the statues are already smashed. This means that Dedede went back up the Dreamstalk for some reason, though there is no in-game explanation, except the pause menu, which says "This land will not be ruled by Queen Sectonia! No!" Which implies that he may be trying to take over Floralia and add it as a part of Dream Land. I doubt it. Probably just revenge on the bugs. *Dark Meta Knight replaces Sectonia Phase 2 as the final boss of this mode. He has returned from the Maze of the Mirror to get revenge. It is questionable why he would go for Dedede, but he probably just plans to destroy everyone in his way. When he is beaten, Dedede smashes the mirror, trapping him once again. Trivia *The gauntlet of Hypernova based battles from Royal Road is replaced by a long level, with copied segments of other levels. There are a few added enemies and obstacles but it is recognizable as parts of another stage. This is one of the few stages where a warp hole is only used to skip part of the level, not to another stage like many others. *After certain amounts of stages in a level, there are save points. This usually happens at the halfway point and before the boss. The theme is a remix of "Crash! Gourmet Race!" in worlds 1-5. In world 6, it uses a remix of "Great King Dedede's Theme".